Separate Worlds
by Kaine Frost
Summary: Ruby Rose is a girl that wanted more out of her life like most but after a random encounter, she will get her chance to find everything she ever wanted. Maybe even more in the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Leave Earth, Enter Remnant! The Party that would be Family!

(A/N - Hiya Rwby fans! I hope this first chapter will be good enough to catch your interest in this story. I have written other Rwby fanfiction on a different account but was testing if anyone would want to see more on this idea. I don't plan on remaking the same story we all seen so canon breaking is here and there. I'm also open to advice and suggestions as to where the story should go. I hope you'll all leave a comment or something, now begin the story!)

Ruby Rose sighed as she leaned back in her seat, the chair cold and ancient-looking with barely any cushion left, tore away by the years of service. She was chewing gum and blowing bubbles as she was turning up the volume on her headphones. She was alone and wouldn't hear people complaining about it or glaring at her. Ruby was never an enormous fan of the subway as she would rather be running but her father would ask her to take the train as it was faster and safer. She loved her dad but his overprotective tendencies did piss off the free-spirited girl at times, boredom would always hit her as she watched the car past station after station. She relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes, silently singing the words to her favorite song.

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

 _All of the joy that I had known for all my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

Just as the girl was getting into her song, a man dressed in all black and wearing dark sunglasses sat across from her. The man seemed to look at her before looking down at a suitcase he had with him. Ruby looked at the man but quickly ignored him as she wasn't the most extroverted person in the world and she was used to stares as she wore her bright red hood that extended into a cape, a handmade gift that never left her side. Over the next two stops, Ruby would glance at the man but he never seemed to move at all. She soon lost herself in her music again and when she felt the train stop she opened her eyes to see the man was gone but his suitcase was still there.

Ruby looked around and into the station, they had stopped at but there was no one there, glancing at the case was a note written in bold capital letters on top of what seemed to be a kind of slick metallic headset. _FOR THE ROSE THAT SEEKS TO LEAVE HER WORLD BEHIND, ALL YOU MUST DO IS OPEN YOUR MIND._

She read the note several times before looking at the headset that was a fiery red with a rose engraved on the side. "I don't know what you're playing at but you're crazy if you think I'm wearing that thing…" Ruby whispered to no one as she sat back down, waiting as her stop came and before she got off the train, she glanced back and sighed before she quickly took the headset.

She ran home with the headset in her bag, running a bit out of town to a small cottage that her father had made himself. It was the wedding gift he had given to her mother when they got married, a memory he cherished. She opened the door and was immediately attacked by a small corgi rubbing against her legs. She smiled and rubbed her dog, hugging him, and petting under his chin. "Heya Zwei, who's the greatest dog in the whole world huh? You are! Where's dad?" she asked the pup as she looked around, the lights were off and a note was on the table next to a bowl of cookies.

She gave a sad smile as she knew what that meant, another business trip and another week alone. Her father was an impressive college professor but the work would take him around the country for meetings and left Ruby alone. She would never complain as she knew how hard things were for him and that work helped take his mind away but she would like to watch a movie with her father like they did when she was little. She ignored the note and nibbled on a few cookies as she fed and cleaned up after Zwei, going to her room with the corgi as she wasn't hungry for anything but the cookies.

She sighed and tossed off her cape and bag on her bed before lying on it, petting her dog as he rested on her stomach. She turned and the red shimmer of the headset caught her eye, causing her to pull out the headset and start examining it closely. There were no wires or anything really, she wondered how it worked until she lifted it to her eyes and a scanner activated. She dropped the set but after making sure there was no immediate danger, she looked into it again and the scanner started automatically and stopped and began to speak.

" **Subject Eight scanned, Ruby Rose identified and accepted as a player. Remnant Online activated, starting location Vale. Mental scan of weapon and character customization completed. Voice command needed."**

Ruby blinked as she saw a 3D model of herself in a red and black skirt with what seemed to be an enormous scythe beside it. She noticed that the machine kept asking for a voice command and she decided why not. "Game… Start?"

Ruby Rose opened her eyes as she seemed to be in a strange store that had colorful capsules everywhere, her headphones playing _Red like Roses part II_ and a weapon magazine in her hands that had some impressive looking weapons in it, most seem to be combination weapons. Her attention was pulled away as a man with a gun tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to take off her headphones.

"Can I help ya?" She asked as she looked up, a number one appearing above his head with a long green bar.

"Yeah shrimp, we're taking all the cash you got along with those headphones." the man said as he pointed a gun at her

"Ohh so I'm being robbed… okay." She narrowed her eyes at the man, a targeting system appeared on him as she felt someone in her click. She attempted to tackle the thug, accidentally using her semblance and tackling him out of the shop through a window. She rolled along the ground and groaned before standing and someone walked out of the shop, someone who had a twenty above his head and was clapping for her.

"So they finally got a new player in this huh? That makes like five? I was worried that I would be taking out all this place alone. Okay rookie, let's see what you can do. If you lose you can say that you were beaten by the great Roman Torchwick." The man spun a cane as he took aim at her and began to shoot it like a gun. Ruby ran and accidentally used her speed again, slamming right into a hotdog stand. She groaned as she dodged his bullets. "Wow, you are like, really bad at this. You can't dodge forever." Ruby gritted her teeth as she knew he was right but she didn't know what to do until her hand touched something on her back. She grabbed the item as it extended into a scythe.

"Okay then, if you wanna fight let's go then!" Ruby shouted as she spun the scythe and noticed how natural and light the scythe was as if it belonged in her arms. She rushed at the man and the swipe at him but he blocked it and kicked her away.

"You should run away now, you're out of your league girl." Ruby retaliated by digging the blade into the street before using the gun to propel herself forward and kicking the man in the face. He rolled and jumped at her, using quick and small attacks to break through her open attempts to block, slowing causing damage. Ruby cursed as she could feel herself growing weaker, so she grabbed the man and used her semblance to go high into the air and slam them both hard onto the roof of the shop. Both fighters struggled to their feet but Roman was faster.

"Not bad Red, you could have been a pretty good player. Best I take care of that now." Before he could finish off the girl the ground under him was blown up and he smashed into the dust below. This caused a small explosion that knocked Ruby away into the arms of a woman with glasses. She looked above the lady's head and could see that her name was Glynda Goodwitch, a lawful good NPC. The reaper felt safe enough to close her eyes and allow her health to regenerate as Roman climbed out of the shop hurt but alive. He ordered his remaining men to fire at the woman as he escaped.

. . .

Ruby opened her eyes to a white-haired man who wore glasses and seemed to like the color green. The room seemed to be some kind of interrogation room. For a moment, she was afraid that she was back in the real world and about to be questioned about having a piece of tech she wasn't meant to have but the fear vanished when she saw her scythe nearby. She looked above the man's head and saw all the information on him was blurred and unreadable.

"Hello Miss Rose, I see that you are already making a name for yourself." He said as he offered her some cookies and pointed above her head. Her level now read two and Ruby began eating the cookies.

"Oh, the fight! Did that guy get away? Where am I? Who are you? What was that speed thing I did?!" All the questions came out of her mouth as she was excited for what else this game had to show her.

"Heh well all your questions will be answered in time but I can say that the criminal did get away sadly. You, however, did put up a nice fight. My associate could see you were in need of a bit of help so she brought you to me. I came up with just the thing, I'm going to set you up with a team. A party if you will." Ruby thought about that, not really wanting help or people she was forced to talk to but at the same time she needed the help and might be able to finally make a real friend.

"...Okay then, I'll join."

"Perfect, I'm Professor Ozpin and I'd like to introduce you to the other members of team RWBY!"


	2. Chapter 2

The First Quest! People Problems!

(A/N - Hiya RWBY fans! I'm so happy for the support for my first chapter! From the view and follows to the reviews and favorites I'm deeply happy and hope this second chapter lives up to your expectations. I must also say that the story won't be like SAO as we will be spending a good amount of time on Earth, this is a story about Ruby's life in both places after all. Anyway, on with the show!)

The first that greeted Ruby as she met her team was a very developed chest being shoved in her face as she was hugged. The reaper turned as red as her cape as her mind was rebooting and slowly understood what was happening.

"Awwwe! You're just the cutest! With that cool red hair and cute cheeks! I'm keeping her!" The hugger in question shouted at Ozpin and the others in the room.

Ozpin simply drank his coffee as another voice cut in. "Yeaaah, Yang if you don't let her breathe than I don't think there will be much for you to keep. Just don't-" Yang listened to the voice and let go, pouting at her. Ruby fell right on a girl who was sitting on the floor reloading her weapon. The fall caused her to drop a dust vial and exploded the room, everyone and thing became covered in soot but Ozpin as he chuckled and left the room.

"Well you all seem to be going along just fine, I will send Glynda in with your first beginner's quest shortly. Try not to destroy my school girls." Ozpin said before he left and Ruby looked up at the girl she fell on.

"Sooo… I'm Ruby" The girl glared and got up, dropping Ruby and began to clean herself off.

"And I'm in need of a shower now you dolt! Watch where you fall next time!" Yang rolled her eyes with a smile and put a arm around the girl, wiping at her cheek.

"Oh relax Weiss, you know how games work this stuff will vanish soon enough. Besides the black brings out your eyes." Weiss glared at the blonde but crossed her arms and turned away with a small blush. Blake was on the bed and put down her blackened book.

"Stop your teasing Yang and let's really introduce ourselves. I'm Blake Belladonna, the Feline Rouge. Sneaky quick attacks are my speciality while I enjoy reading, kittens, and fish. My backstory is-"

"Sheesh don't need to dump your entire character history on her yet Blake, let that stuff come out slowly." Yang said rubbing the girl's shoulders while Blake looked back and seemed a bit down.

"But I put so much work into the history."

"Heh well Ruby, you'll learn quick that the three of us are gaming masters with Blake here being the rpg nut. Ultra Skyrim, D&D, and all that stuff is what she lives for. As for me, I have game and these babies dull out the pain!" Yang said as she showed off her Ember Celica and blew a hole in the wall by accident. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, the Hot Tank! I go in guns ablazing and as a single woman army. I usually play fighting games or shooters."

Weiss frowned as she finished cleaning off before sighing and standing straight to introduce herself. "And I am Weiss Schnee, The Snow Priestess and most civilized person here in my game choice as I prefer puzzles and platformers. I'm proficient at magic use and also written a profound backstory for my character."

Yang smirked and Blake hid a small smile behind her book, knowing what Yang was about to do. "Hey, Ruby don't take Weiss's attitude so personally, her character model didn't come out fully as she wanted." Weiss slowly turned to the girl and pulled out her weapon.

"Don't you dare!"

"She tried to make her chest bigger but the game denied her hahaha!"

"You are so dead Xiao Long! I only wanted to test out the mechanics of the game and this isn't my real body so why can't I be more curvy!? I bet your body is a lie!" Weiss began to chase a laughing Yang around the room as Ruby smiled a bit at their antics and nervously walked over to Blake.

"Well, this is sure gonna be something heh. So how do I get a title and stuff? I'm new to these types of games, I play a bit of everything."

"Well, there is a computer in the corner where we entered our info. Just put in what you can for now and think of your own title." Ruby nodded and went to the computer putting information in until she reached the title. She looked at her scythe and felt the name hit her as she entered it and the title appeared next to her name. She smiled proudly and turned to the girls, proudly declaring who she was.

"I am Ruby Rose, The Grim Ranger! I like cookies and puppies, the color red, and getting up close and personal when I need to. But a handy sniper is pretty sweet!" Weiss shook her head while Blake smiled and nodded and Yang gave two thumbs up. "Okay team, now that we have all that down. Let's go do that quest!" Just as she shouted that, the door opened to Glynda Goodwitch there and a folder in her hand.

"Good you all are accounted now. Here is the quest from professor Ozpin, you have two days to complete it and return to me." As she left Ruby opened the folder and a holograph of the info and the targets an location appeared.

"Two days? Why so much?"

"Because dolt, not all of us can be on twenty-four seven. We do have lives we have to go back to when we wake." Ruby nodded and began to read out the quest.

"So we need to go into the emerald forest and clear out a monster nest that is reported to have taken root in an old ruin, okay not too bad. Everyone ready?" They all nodded and touched the hologram, a circular symbol that was chopped into fours, read RWBY, and were each their unique color appeared on it. The floor glowed with arrows as they began to follow them away from Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda watched them leave from high above in his office.

"Players 4, 5, 7, and 8 are on our side and accounted for. I just hope that Ironwood can get the next four before _she_ does."

. . .

Weiss grumbled as she was hit by a branch that Ruby had moved out of her way. "Okay, this is crazy!? How big can this place really be?! Isn't this game in some kind of demo or something? I mean there are only like ten of us?"

Ruby stopped and tapped her chin. "Well I was player eight and that Roman guy mentioned there not being too many of us."

"Weiss is right, I was player five with her being four. The first three are mysteries but Yang was number seven. I guess that we are just lucky beta testers in a way." Ruby thought about Blake's words, wondering if she should ask how they got their headsets but before she could, the ground under them fell apart and the four girls fell to the ground below. Weiss used her glyphs to calmly walk to the ground, Blake pulled out her weapon and used the grapple to stab into the wall and rappel down, Yang smirked and right before she hit the ground slammed her gauntlets down so they shot her back and she landed safely. Ruby simply fell and landed on her behind, whining a bit and rubbing it as she stood.

"Owie… you have to teach me how to do that stuff."

"Aww don't be like that Ruby, all you have to do is get down in your own unique way. Make a cool landing strategy that is all you." Yang said while patting the girl's head and they began to walk into the cave they fell into, a growling noise drawing their attention.

"Okay okay before you three do anything I think we should think this through and leave this ho- you're already gone…" Weis said as Ruby and Yang were already leaving and Blake shrugged following. Weiss waited for them to get a bit farther and looked around a bit afraid, tiny red eyes looked at her before cursing and running after them, grabbing Blake's hand and hugging her arm to her. Threatening her with Myrtenaster if she ever mentioned this. Blake giggled and caught up to Ruby and Yang as they stared down to see a nest of King Taijitu. "It's the nest…"

Ruby saw the six and sevens above the monster's heads, before looking at her teams and each was at level ten. "Okay team, what's our plan? Do they have a weak point?" Yang pulled up a menu and after a moment, cancelled it.

"Okay, so that thing is a grimm called a King Taijitu which has a head on each end, one white one black."

"Like Catdog?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Exactly! Man, I loved those old cartoons. Do you remember-" Yang was about to go on but Weiss growled at them.

"Focus!"

"Okay okay, so they are really big and really strong, but they are only a physical threat and have to get close to you. Also, the heads have different brains so they can be tricked into attacking each other and they have hard scales so we need to be careful. Their eyes are weak points."

The team all nodded and Weiss counted three grimm, deciding that they needed to lower that number if only temporary. She grabbed a rock and threw it into a tunnel that allowed the grimm to leave the nest, one of the snakes heard the rock and slithered out to check the noise. "I'll keep this up as much as I can but you three need to finish off at least one quick!" Weiss said as she started using her ice dust to block the snake from returning but it started to attack to return. The other grimm headed for the ice to help but the rest of Rwby was there to stop them.

"Okay Blake you can be with me, you can handle one on your own Yang?" The blonde smirked and slammed her fists together, blasting off with the shotgun blast and punching one of the head. Ruby smiled and turned to Blake. "Ready?"

"Let's do it! I know you're new to this so follow my lead, let's get these two to get mad at each other. Lead them around for a dance."

"I hate dancing…" Ruby grumbled before taking on the black head, Blake throwing her knife on the ceiling and using it to swing onto the white one's head. Ruby dodged the head's first strike and swiped at its neck, but like Yang said before, the blade bounced off the scales. Ruby cursed and started shooting at the creature's face, trying to hit the eyes. "Why is this thing so hard to… oh." She nearly facepalmed as she saw the gun had a scope. A sniper. She began to use the scope and finally managed to get a shot on it's eye, cheering until it roared and rammed its head at her. She jumped and landed on its head. Blake saw this and noticed the stalactites above their heads.

"Okay, Ruby I got a plan, lead your head to where mine goes!" Ruby nodded as she got right in front of the Snake's good eye and waved, making it attack and try to bite her. Blake used Gambol Shroud and tied it around her head's top jaw and led it where she wanted by pulling at it. The two led the heads to where they saw each other with a human on them. Just as they struck at the humans, they jumped off and Blake told Ruby to shoot and pointed at a huge stalactite they had led the snakes to. The girl nodded and took the shot, taking down the pointed rock and stabbing through both heads.

They high fived before going to help Yang but she was just cleaning herself off, one of her snakes heads was completely exploded. She smiled at them and gave a thumbs up. "Umm, you okay Yang?"

"Oh yeah! It was a bit _grimm_ here and there but I showed them!" Blake groaned loudly as Ruby laughed, Yang, reminding her of her dad's bad puns. A lot of things about her seemed to be like her dad. Before that thought could get any further though, Weiss came flying towards them and slamming into Ruby. Blake and Yang faced the last King Taijitu and rushed at it, drawing both heads attention to each girl. Ruby and Weiss stood and looked at the fight, Weiss getting a plan.

"Ruby, this glyph will send you right into the middle of that thing at a quick speed and I want you to cut it right in half."

"Me? But I'm not sure how to…"

"Come on Dolt you are meant to be our team leader right? Use that brain of yours." Ruby hesitated but steeled her nerves and nodded preparing to run onto the glyph. She ran and accidently activated her semblance again, using the speed and spinning her scythe to slice right through the snake. Bothe heads began to scream in pain before Weiss rushed to Ruby and stabbed both halves of the snake and pumped them with ice dust. Each became frozen solid before breaking apart fully and shattering into shimmering dust. All the girls raised by a level but Ruby by two. They celebrated and headed back to Beacon, proudly turning in the quest to Ozpin.

"Not bad at all you four. I have another job for you soon but it seems our time is over for today." He said pointing at Ruby and Weiss as their names blinked and they were being logged out. Ruby looked at her friends and smiled at them, giving a wave and promising to come back soon. They all vanished as Ruby's sight turned black.

. . .

Ruby jerked upright and removed the headset, Zwei smiling up at her and running off. "It's morning… wow, I was on that thing for a good while. Heh, but I now have friends…"


	3. Chapter 3

A Day in the City! A Helping Hand!

(A/N - Salutations everyone! I hope you all been well and I just got a new job which has kept me away so I'm sorry, well that and Kingdom Hearts 3! I'm so ready! I hope that you will enjoy my kind of short chapter for today and thank you for giving my story the time of day. Any advice or questions you have I'll give any answers that aren't too spoilery! Here we go!)

Ruby smiled softly and giggled as she pet Zwei and watched him eat his breakfast happily, making her own stomach call for food. She checked the fridge and cabinets for nourishment but noticed that her father must have forgotten to get more food. She shook her head a bit before checking his letter and reading it as she poured herself a glass of milk.

 _Hey sweetie, I'm sorry to leave you without saying anything again but they really needed me for something big that is happening and I'll be back in a few days. I trust you to be a good girl, you always have been. Especially since… anyway, I left you some money here to get food for you and Zwei. Oh, and I heard that your Uncle will be visiting soon so try and keep him under control and keep him away from matches this time. You know how to reach me if anything goes wrong and I love you!_

Ruby laughed at the thought of her Uncle as the last time he was here he managed to light himself on fire. Her mind soon wandered as she thought of how hard her father worked for her but deep down she knew why he worked even when he didn't need to. She finished her drink and took the money, putting a collar on Zwei so they could go get some breakfast together. After locking up her house, they headed towards town. The path had cherry blossom scattered around by nature's winds. While roses were Ruby's favorite flower, cherry blossoms were a close second. She caught a pedal in her hand and twirled it as she thought about the other world and if she might be able to find new kinds of flowers.

Getting into town, the people were here and there some obviously with purpose and others looking to mostly be browsing to waste time or their excess of cash. The shops around were varied, to say the least, something Ruby always appreciated as she was never one to plan out what she wanted and usually only to go with her gut instinct. From comics and movies to food and housewares the local shops were the best around if not a bit expensive.

Ruby looked around and thought hard about what they should get for food when something caught her eyes nearby. A young blond girl wearing an overly large black hoodie that had the simple image of a smiling rabbit face was sitting on the ground and seemed to be waiting for someone. No one paid the young girl any mind as she sat patiently and played with the long sleeves she possessed. Ruby went over to see if the girl needed any help, smiling and ducking down her her height more or less.

"Hiya! You okay down here? Are you alone?" Ruby asked, causing the girl to look up, her blue eyes twinkled with confusion and innocence.

"Hmm? Me? Nope! I'm here with my big brother but I think he got lost while trying to find the restroom, he isn't the best when it comes to directions and remembering where things are. That is why he gave me his hoodie so he could find me easier but as you could see, his genius plan didn't really work." The little girl giggled and shook her head. Ruby looked around and down at Zwei as he played with the girl. She smiled softly and sighed a bit.

"Okay then, come on. I'll walk with you around here and help find him."

"Hmmm I'm usually not meant to go with strangers but not many are stranger than my brother and you don't come off as a kidnapping type. Okay, I'll go with you! My brother's name is Jaune and the name's Joy. Joy Arc!" The girl proudly announced and pointed to herself.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby giggled at the girl's announcement and took Joy's hand gently, letting her walk Zwei while they walked around and quickly found the restroom. After getting help from a passing by male, they found that the restroom was empty. "So if I were a boy where would I go if I lost my way from here?" Ruby pondered her question before slamming her fist in her hand and smiled. Joy and Zwei looked up at her expectantly and tilted their heads as she quickly spun in a circle, resembling a red tornado.

"Umm, Ruby?" Joy asked as Ruby's spinning stopped and she started walking down a direction, towards the games.

"L-let's try this way!" Joy shared a look with Zwei and the two followed the hooded girl. "So what is your brother like anyway Joy?"

Joy thought about her answer before smiling. "He's… silly, weird, fun, nice, a bit dense, and easy to trick. My twin and I fooled him once by running from place to place and acting like we were teleporting. He's a bit of an artist, always making little comics books."

"So he's an artist huh? I wish I could draw, I'm more a singing type of girl but only when I'm alone. I'm not so good with people."

"Oooh! What about me Ruby? Would you sing with me?" Ruby looked down at the hopeful expression on Joy's face and felt all her defenses shatter. "Pweeeeease!"

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh fine if you visit me at my house then we can play a song together."

"Pinky promise?" Ruby wrapped her pinky around Joy's and the two shared a smile. Joy looked around them and called out in excitement as she ran towards a tall blond boy who was facing away from them. Ruby caught sight of someone he was talking to before the man vanished into a car, he was a man dressed in all black with a strange logo on the arm of his sleeve. "Jaune! Where were you!? You left me alone!"

Jaune turned at the shout of his name and rushed to Joy, happily hugging her and checking her for injuries. "I'm so sorry Joy! I got lost and tried to win you a toy at the game stands to make up for it but lost my money."

"Jaaaaune you know mommy says that these games are all rigged hmph." Jaune smiled and laughed while holding the pouting girl close. Ruby stood there smiling softly with Zwei rubbing against her leg. Jaune soon looked up and met Ruby's eyes, blue meeting sliver until the silver saw a case was in Jaune's hands. One that was emblazoned with golden arcs. "So you were the one that helped out my sister? Thank you, Miss uhh?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and this little guy is Zwei." Jaune smiled and petted the dog.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you and thanks again for helping out my little sis, I know she can be a handful."

"You're one to talk bro!" Joy began to weakly punch Jaune's leg while he rubbed his head and laughed.

"Well I'd offer to buy you some food or something but I'm kinda broke. Oh, I have this!" Jaune pulled out a wrapped up comic from his back pocket and held it out to Ruby. "I'm sorry about not having money but I hope you like _Camp Camp,_ it's all I can offer…"

"I don't need anyt- did you say _Camp Camp?"_ She took the comic and made a happy squeak as she saw that it was the newest issue. "How did you get this?! This issue isn't out at my comic store yet!" Jaune rubbed his head while she looked through the comic.

"Well my older sister is one of the people who work on the comic and she sneaks me some new issues sometimes but keep that a secret." Ruby nodded and the two smiled at each other before Joy yawned and Jaune picked her up. "Looks like it's time for you to go to bed."

"I… I will allow this… till next time Ruby! Good night, sweet dreams." Joy yawned and cuddled into her brother."

"Heh, okay then. I'll see you again Jaune and maybe we can hang out next time?"

"Sure Rubes, stay cool. We just moved to town and looks like this place seems like fun. Maybe next time you can give me a tour of the town."

"Jaaaauneeee ussss" Joy groaned and turned in his arms.

"Right, I meant us." Ruby laughed at the siblings and their family feud, agreeing to give them a tour next time they met. Giving each other their numbers, the first time either got a number from a friend, they waved and separated. As Ruby walked with Zwei, she questioned the case Jaune held when they found him and the man he was talking to. Could it have been the same man she saw on the train?

"I don't know Zwei since there were other players of that game I guess more headsets were given out but are we being chosen or random? Maybe Jaune knows more." Zwei's barking turned her attention back to her original purpose for coming out, they were in front of the grocery store. Ruby's stomach called out and she rushed inside, coming out with a fair amount of food to last several days. The walk home was unsuspenseful and dull as the sun began to set. The tired two entered the house and Ruby started making spaghetti, taking the time to start reading her new comic.

"Ahh, crazy kids and their adventures." She finished the spaghetti and happily ate while turning the tv on, going to the news where it said some big shot's daughter would soon be coming to town for a concert. "Bore!" Ruby changed the channel to a comedy show about two teams. After lots of pasta and laughs, night fell and Zwei and Ruby shared a yawn. She lifted Zwei into her arms and turned everything off before heading to bed, leaving the dishes for tomorrow's Ruby. As she laid down to sleep her eyes caught sight of the headset nearby and she sighed, debating with herself before slipping them on...


End file.
